Petals of Love
by Lycoris Iris
Summary: He always feels like he forgot something ever since a year before he became a king. That feeling always resurfaced.


**A/N: Hello guys. I just wanna write USUK... so... here it is. It's been so long since I did one and I've been dying to do one...though...it's kinda crappy. However,I hope you guys enjoy it. Un-betaed. Sorry for mistakes. I just wanna write one USUK.**

0*0*0*0*0*

Taking out his childhood memories out from his treasure chest,he cannot help but feels like he forgot something.No matter how many years has passed ever since he was a teenager,there will always a feeling that resurfaced.

It's a feeling that he cannot describe.

He doesn't even know how to describe because he's not like his mother that can play with words and make it beautiful. He's like his father.Someone who prefer doing something with their abudance energy and good with calculating.

However,today is the Spades' big festival so he need to forget those thing and focus on celebrating his day.He also need to find himself a wife as he's already the King of Spades.He became a king early on his seventeenth birthday and up until now, after ten years,he's queenless and no one to share his life with.

Walking down the street while disguising as a commoner is something he love to do.Alfred still consider himself as a commoner even after he became a king. Life as a commoner make him feel free,life as a king...he feel trapped. Trapped down with his task,queenless and loveless life.Although there's Yao,helping him as the Jack of Spades,he still feel trapped.If only he have a queen,they can be friend that help each other like the predecessors of King and Queen of Spades.Maybe that will tone his loveless life.Maybe he can fall in love with his queen...or maybe not.

Being a king and a queen doesn't mean they are meant for each other.They can have their own spouse or marry each other if they fell in love together.Alfred himself have a few of secret affair of his own.Well,he's a man and need to take care of his own bodily issue too. He also tried to fall in love and been together with a few woman but,the longest only last for seven months.

But,even they can't quench his feeling. The feeling of love.Thinking about it,maybe that have a connection with a feeling that he cannot describe.

His heart is aching just from thinking about it and he then buy something to eat.After that,he walk around again.The festival is getting smaller each passing year ever since the war with the fairy begun.The war go way back when he was sixteen. It happened because the fairy doesn't want to be exploited in both their existance and magic anymore.They were caught by human and being used as a slave or their magic were extracted and left them powerless.

Their magic is their life,without it,they are lifeless.

"Seems like you have a lot in your mind," a voice stirred him up from his reverie.

He turned left and saw a man with the greenest eyes he ever see. It was just so...enchanting and he cannot help but just stare. This man is beaut-

"Hello?" The man is waving his hand in front of him and the king shook his head.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine but you seemed like you have a problem."

"N-no... I'm fine."

The man smile, "if you say so. I'm Arthur."

"I'm Alfred."

"King Alfred?"

Alright,he messed up because he's been in deep thought. However,he can cover it up. "No. I'm only a commoner."

Arthur just nodded his head slowly. "This festivel is gettin smaller."

"I agree."

As they were talking,they walk together and then,decided to sit together on a bench near a stall.They are having fun talking to each other,especially Alfred. He didn't know why but he...feel...revived if he had to say. Why does talking to a man that he had known just for a moment made him feel happy?

"What do you think about the war?"

"The war,huh..." He's contemplating of what to say. The war,obviously has caused both side in fatal danger.

Both side were already in bad condition.

True,the fairy side will win as they have magic but the human side also knew about magic. He cannot really say much. "I don't know. I just hope it will end."

Arthur nodded and say nothing.

Not wanting the conversation end there and everything become uncomfortable,Alfred steered their talk to another topic.Their conversation died when the some of the stalls already closing.

They bid each other farewell and went back to their own home.

Back inside the palace,Alfred sleep peacefully that night with happiness swelling in his heart.He wish he can meet the man again.He hope fate will be good to him.Doesn't matter if he's queenless,as long as he have someone that can make him happy,then no need for a queen in his life.

0*0*0*0*0*

First,it was only coughs of petals. The petals of red rose.

Then,it was a heavy coughing fit of petals with blood. His breathing is getting hard as months passed by.

"Hold it back,Arthur. Hold it-" He cannot.

The petals is getting more and more lately and always bursting out of his mouth. It's disgusting. Each time,he can feel the texture of the petals mixing with blood and each time he just wish the damn war would end.

It's been a year ever since he first coughing out petals.

Hanahaki disease,that was what it was called. It's a disease caused by unrequited love.It's origin was from the Kingdom of Heart by the people of the Queen of Hearts.

The first stage was only coughing out petals.The second stage was where the flowers bloomed in your lungs and you will have a bad coughing fit along with blood as the thorns are growing. The last stage...would be...die. The roots will spread and the flowers will grow out of you.

The disease can be removed,however,there are consequences. He will forget about the person he love and lost memories of them. He also cannot feel love anymore. Not totally heartless as he can still feel other feeling. But not love.

It also can be removed by the person he love but... he doesn't know if Alfred love him. Besides,he have to be kissed by Alfred. Not only with a kiss but Alfred also need to have the feeling of love for him. Plus,he had took all of their memories together away since he knew how affected Alfred can be by feelings.

He had removed them a week after the war started. He knew that the king would be saddened if he ever know that Arthur was actually a fairy. Alfred never knew he was a fairy since he always disguised as a human.

Such an ironic. It fitted the saying that love can kill. What an utter disgusting thing.

He sat down under a tree and taking a breath after a violent coughing fit. He used up his magic to lessen the pain in his chest.Soon,his magic will run out since the disease is affecting him.Alfred will remember everything.Damn it!

He doesn't want it to end like this! Why does it have to be like this! He hate everything that happened in his life. He hate it. He hate it!

Why can't he just be by Alfred's side?

Why can't he just be the Queen of

Spades?

Why did fate hate him so much?

Fat tears rolling down his cheeks and he feel sick. Everything hurt. His body,his chest,his heart,his mind. He just wish for happiness. Why did happiness hard to get?

But at least,he finally able to meet Alfred in person but it had consumed a lot of his energy and magic.He always watch over him from far away through his mirror. And...over time the love for the king deepened. He fell in love with Alfred even more.He had met the king in the battlefield and fought with him but never inflict dangerous wound towards the man he love. But only sometimes.If he avoid fighting Alfred all the time,they will notice it and question him.

Despite being deeply in love with Alfred,he also cannot undo what he had done towards Alfred.He also have revenge in his heart towards some of the human and he cannot forsake his duty as a soldier. What else can he do,but to move on forward while stepping on thorns of life in his life path.

Besides,he's also one to blame for what happened. If only his curiousity about the hunan world never get thr best of him. Then,he wouldn't meet with Alfred.

0*0*0*0*0*

Alfred is having breakfast with his mother today. His parents have come to visit him today early morning. "Alfred,are you alright,sweetheart?" his mother asked as she put her tea down.

Alfred had such a long look that she's worried. Alfred just give her a dry smile but a mother always knew that there is something wrong with their child.

"Alfred dear,you do know that will not work with me. And don't say you miss your father. He's cooking with the chefs in the kitchen. You have used that excuse a lot of time. Now,tell me young man. What have been bogging you down?"

The king heaved a sigh.He knew that he can never hide from his mother.She always had her way to make him talk even though he doesn't want to.

"Last night...I dreamt of someone. He's...the man that I met on the street two nights ago. He's..."

His mother just nodded and say nothing.

"He's...beautiful. I just...I don't know. There is something about that man that just...stirred my heart. I dreamt that he married with someone and he was happy. I can't help but feel sad. Plus,I...I don't know mother. I felt like I've known him for years and that I really love him. I feel...complete."

His mother stood up from her seat and hug Alfred.She knew Alfred need it,and brush his hair softly with her chubby fingers. "Alfred,I don't know what to say as I never feel anything close like that. But what I knew is,that person is your soulmate. That is how I feel with your father."

The king just nodded and let himself be cradled by his mother.

0*0*0*0*0*

Arthur lived alone and for that,he's thankful. No one need to know how is he doing but there is always one thing that annoyed him.Francis;never failed to croak whenever they meet or when he visit him.Today is no less.

He opened the door with a groan and deathly glare.

"Why are you always so sour,Arthur?"

"Because you are an eyesore. Get lost,frog."

"Don't be like that. I have a bottle of wine to celebrate for you."

Arthur sighed and send Francis away with his magic.He then slammed close the door. He doesn't even feel like celebrating.A few days ago after his small adventure,he was called by the king.The king gave him an important mission to do since his magic is quite strong.

He will snuck into the palace and kill the King of Spades.He doesn't want to be suspicious by disagreeing so he just accepted the mission.Some were jealous of him because they all want to kill the King of Spades.

Now,he really wants to die. He doesn't want to do this mission and just die right now,literally.

If only the war didn't started and he's not born as a fairy.Won't he be happy leading the Spades Kingdom with Alfred?

Petals bursting again from his mouth with more blood. He assumed that the disease finally reaching it's climax. The mission is not until two more night.

0*0*0*0*0*

He miss Arthur so much. So,so much. Even he cannot trained properly these days and he even injured one of his soldier.Such a king he is.Their soldier is slowly getting decrease because of the war and he doesn't need himself to kill one of his soldier.

Trying to sleep,he closed his eyes so that he doesn't have to think any more. Everything was just so stressing these days.

Unnoticed,Arthur slipped into the palace easily with his last,squeezed magic.He cannot kill Alfred and he doesn't even want to.He is just going to take one last look and probably die in the forest on his way home later. He just miss Alfred so much.

Getting into the king's chamber was tiring as he can feel his power is slowly fading away.Walking towards the sleeping king,he sat down on the floor and watch his face. He is more handsome than before and... how he can't have him...

Then,suddenly Alfred opened his eyes. Arthur can only stare at him and...they just stare at each other.They both doesn't know what to do.Though,for Arthur...petals bursting out of his mouth again. But,the coughing fit were much more violent than before...he can feel it.

Panic arouse and Alfred quickly got off his bed and try to soothe Arthur as he saw mixture of petals and blood bursting out of Arthur's mouth.But alas,Arthur can feel that his death already come to invite him.He can feel the pain of the roots spreading inside him. It's torturing;how the roots is spreading,the branches is growing out of his body along with the flowers.

Finally,everything is black for Arthur and before he closed his eyes,he saw the Alfred;how terrified and sorrowful he is,much more than words can describe.

Finally,for Alfred,everything come back to him.The memories that Arthur had removed,but actually just locked it away. The fat tears that flooding his cheeks cannot describe how hurt he is.Even words cannot describe it.

The memories of them together.

The memories of them laughing.

The memories of them fighting.

The memories of them in the garden.

The memories of the playing together.

The memories of how beautiful he saw Arthur is.

The memories of how he wanted to say that...he love Arthur.

That night,the palace was shocked with the sad news.

No matter how much Alfred called his name,no matter how much tears he shed,no matter how much he screamed the pain in his chest...it cannot changed the fact that Arthur died in front of him.

That,and...he saw the mark of Queen of Spades on his nape.

0*0*0*0*0*

 _Two boys sitting in a hidden corner of the garden under an apple tree,one with blue eyes,one with green eyes.The boy with blue eyes is Alfred,the one with green eyes is Arthur._

 _Alfred is putting on flower wreath on his friend's head.Then he clapped in joy._ _"You look beautiful!" he exclaimed._

 _"I'm not beautiful! I'm a boy,so I'm handsome!" Arthur retorted,with flushing red cheeks._

 _But Alfred didn't care and keep calling him beautiful.Arthur doesn't really care about it actually;since it's Alfred.So,he secretly feeling happy despite he acted like he's irked._

 _And if we grow big,you will be my queen and we will rule the kingdom...together!"_


End file.
